


Audible

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Audible

“You’re really checking your phone now?”  
Sherlock ignored John’s irritation. “It’s Mycroft. He says he’s downstairs.”  
John gasped and writhed. “Tell him you’re busy.”  
“Already have,” Sherlock returned to mouthing John’s chest, but was interrupted by the chime of another message. “He says John has made that audibly clear.”  
Sherlock expected John to turn pink, or look indignant, but John instead arched his back and let loose with his appreciation in a typically loud fashion. “Oh, Sherlock, don’t stop! You feel so fucking good inside of me!”  
Sherlock grinned and claimed John’s mouth with his own. He pulled his head back but thrust himself harder into John. “I’ve never loved you more than at this moment,” he purred.  
John smiled smugly. “I know.”


End file.
